


One Evening

by Katherine



Category: The Squirrel's Birthday and Other Parties - Toon Tellegen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: One evening, the ant stayed with the squirrel. The ant said that he was very happy to be invited, and the squirrel was softly pleased that the ant said yes.





	One Evening

One evening, the ant stayed with the squirrel. The ant said that he was very happy to be invited, and the squirrel was softly pleased that the ant said yes. The squirrel's tail felt extra fluffy with gladness.

They baked a batch of beechnut cookies together, some with extra sugar on them for the ant, and ate every one.

The ant moved the squirrel's note to visit the ant further away from the door. When the squirrel wasn't looking, since he was putting away the big flat tray they had baked cookies on, the ant borrowed a little piece of paper as well as the squirrel's smallest pen. He knew where the squirrel kept them because of times they had shared writing letters. The ant very carefully wrote one more note, which he put the squirrel's favourite chair. The note read: Love.

When the squirrel went to bed, the ant went with him, small and snug against the squirrel's soft fur.


End file.
